masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Mass Effect Wiki
Aktivität wer ist den sonst noch so in diesem Wiki aktiv?--Richy8964 Disku 19:11, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ka hoffe doch nen paar mehr ^^ Relde 15:51, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich noch. Jemand sollte sich als neuer Admin dieses Wikis bewerben und es dem Layout nach wieder auf das alte Design bringen. Blackfurry scheint keine Zeit zu haben.Immerding 19:18, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ haste bald ma alle sternen syteme oder wie viele fehlen noch sin die eig in ME1 un ME2 gleich? wenn ich mein ME2 wieder hab such ich mir auch ma was was ich vervollständige wie bewirbt ma sich eig als neuer admin? Relde 13:47, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich werde mich morgen auch wieder ans wiki setzen mein letzter eintrag ist schon etwas her ;) denke mal man muss sich auf der wikia hauptseite melden oder so mit dem design muss man mal auf der englischen mass effect wiki seite nachfragen einer von denen hat das design für die deutsche seite aufgesetzt ich bewerb mich wenn mir irgendwer garantieren kann das der admin seit 60 tagen inaktiv ist Relde 14:42, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) so hab meine cd wieder ich glaub ich mach irgend was zu shadow broker mission Relde 12:57, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ab und zu durchforste ich mal. Immer weiter so Leute, nicht aufgeben!--DerPete 00:57, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Layout und Admin @Relde Naja, ehrlich gesagt seit der Umstellung auf dieses unsägliche "Oasis-Layout" ist mir jede Lust aufs Weitermachen verflogen. Es wurde einem durch diesen lächerlich kleinen Artikelplatz der letzte Rest an Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten genommen. Text, Tabellen und Bilder können nur noch in fast unleserlichem Mini-Format erstellt werden. Vorallem Tabellen und Bilder. Obwohl bei Breitformat-Bildschirmen links und rechts zwei riesige Freiflächen vorhanden sind. Was solle dieser Mist? Und es wird allen Wikis dieses Design aufgezwungen. Ohne Alternative. Mit Ausnahme des einfachen Monobook-Designs. Wenn der Wikia-Stab dadurch mit Absicht seine User vergraulen wollte, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ihm wahrlich gelungen. Ich will das alte Monaco-Design wieder als Alternative. Wenn Wikia dabei weiterhin sturr bleibt und jede Kritik aus der Community ignoriert , dann wäre der Gedanke auf einen anderen Anbieter umzuziehen nicht abwegig. Was den Admin-Posten anbetrifft, ich glaube du musst auf der Wikia-Seite dieses Wiki zur Adoption vorschlagen und dich als Admin bewerben. Wie genau das abläuft, weiß ich auch nicht. Nur eines kann ich dir versichern: Blackfurys letzte Änderung war im Mai 2010. Kann man auf seiner Benutzerseite nachschauen. Wenn du dich dazu als fähig siehst und mit den Funktionen vertraut bist und die nötoge Zeit dazu hast, dann nur zu. Wäre mir rechtens. Immerding 17:07, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab mich ma beworben ... ma sehn Relde 15:54, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich bin admin was wollteste nu geändert haben ? Relde 13:29, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich müsste den Skin von Blackfury ( in die neue daten bank übertragen haben . ich hoffe das das was gebracht hat ich weiss ja net was da anders is Relde 13:35, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab die css von englischen übernommen Relde 20:34, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Farbe weiß Hallo leute, ist dder Hintergrund bei euch auch weiß ?h so weiß wie die wand und dass nicht nur der hintergrund Raffney 04:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Relde, ich glaube du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Scheinbar hast du nur die weiße Schriftfarbe von der englischen Wiki übernommen. Aber nicht die Hintergrundfarben und etc.Kennst sich hier jemand mit CSS aus? --Immerding 07:35, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab ka ich hab das ganze doc über nommen man muss den alten skin wieder beantragen ich informir maich ma Relde (verdammt signatur vergessen) So, die schwarze Schrift wäre wieder da. Aber immer noch kein Fortschritt bei den Hintergünden zu vorigen Tagen. Immerding 11:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) öhm, hast du die rohe css datei bei dir ? Falls ja musst du mal mit STRG+F nach dem begriff 'WikiaPage' suchen, dass ist in Zeile 1001. Dort steht: background: none repeat scroll 0 0 white. Aus dem 'white' einfach 'black' machen und schon ist die farbe wieder schwarz xD sry der text kam von mir, der da oben xD Gruß Sun @Sun Wenn meinst du jetzt? Mich oder Relde? Wenn mich, nein diese Datei habe ich nicht. Relde ist der Admin. Vermutlich hats er. PS: Bitte signiere in Zukunft deine Beiträge. Ist dann besser zuordenbar. Immerding 16:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So also mein problem is ich weiss net wo ich die standart hintergrund farbe für das wiki änderen kann un natürlich kein fortschritt ich hatte die css aus dem englischen über nommen un später als es dann net ging mit rollback zurückgesetzt ^^ Relde 21:12, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Was ist mit dem Werkzeug-Tool unten rechts? Vielleicht gehts damit? Du kannst natürlich Hilfe in der Wikia-Community einholen. Immerding 23:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mhmm, ich muss sagen, ich hab noch kein eigenes wiki mit wikia gemacht, ist das wie ein cms aufgebaut oder habt ihr in irgendeiner form den css code als datei vorliegen? Sun1988 11:41, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die css datei ist online editier bar un zwar von allen admins aber einsehen können sie alle Relde 13:17, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) okay, dann lad dir mal firebug runter, das ist ein plugin für firefox, damit kannst du jedes elemt untersuchen was du auf der HP hast, auch jedes css element. Sun1988 13:21, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst ja net einfach davon ausgehen das ich firefox benutze das addon brigt mir ohne aber nichts ich benutze safari^^ Relde 13:39, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh okay, aber du hast es ja hinbekommen, sehr schön, sieht doch gleich viel besser aus xD Sun1988 14:04, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Warum ist jetzt der Hintergund der Artikelfläche grau? Immerding 14:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) weil ich lediglich das tool benutzt hab un net viel auswahl da war Relde 16:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ah so is besser ich habs geschafft mit dem tool die richtigen farben anzupassen nur schrift farne scheint nich wählbar zu sein ^^ Relde 16:50, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So Jetzt hab ich mir nochma unsere ur css genommen un jeden color wer (schriftfarbe) der nich grqade bunt war auf weiss gesetzt war ja schon fast alles angedeutet Relde 17:08, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Vorschlag Im Hauptmenü steht, in den Kreisen 'Citadel', wäre es villt besser wenn man daraus 'Orte' macht ? Sun1988 14:29, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oder wir lassen es so, und nehmen da noch die Punkte (Waffen, Schiffe, Feinde, Orte, Organisationen) rein. Sun1988 14:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, ein Umbau der "Empfangsseite" ist langsam notwendig geworden. Aber erstmal sollen wir die das Wiki mit mehr Artikel füllen! Mindestens 500 Artikel vorerst! ;-) Immerding 14:57, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mal was bei Mordin geändert, wie findet ihr das ? Eine art steckbrief Sun1988 15:12, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sieht übersichtlich aus allerdings empfinde ich tabellen immer als sehr klinisch...persönlich ziehe ich eher eine einbindung in einen satz vor zudem kommt noch das die tabellen daten je nach charackter variieren werden da bei einigen einige dinge bekannt sind und bei anderen nicht auch hier ist ein satz geschickter :) btw: einige daten bei mordin können nicht stimmen, wenn er zb bei der entwicklung der genophage geholfen hätte wäre er über 1000 Jahre alt ;) Raffney 15:58, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 500 Artikel ?! - Gerne aber wenn wir die anzahl nut mit artikel über sterne;Sternensysteme ;cluster; planeten füllern brigt uns das nicht sonderlich weiter bei der informationsqualität. ^^ sag ma wieviele fehlen eigendlich noch is diesem bereich? Ich kann ds schlecht einschätzen. Äh mordin hat beider erneurung der Genophage geholfen nachdem sich die kroganer langsam davon zu erholen drohten, aber nich bei der entwicklung der ursprünglichen ^^ ja das mit den haupmenu seh ich mir ma an Relde 16:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob es in diesem wikia so geht wie in einem richtigen wiki, aber als admin onnte man einige vorlagen für bestimmte bereiche erstellen. geht das hier auch ?Sun1988 16:54, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Geht glaube ich wenn due mir sagst was werd ich sehen was ich tun kann ^^ ich weiss zwar net ob man nen admin dafür braucht aber egal ^^ Relde 17:20, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Ich hoffe doch daß das nicht als Vorwurf gemeint war. Sicherlich nützt es wenig, wenn dieses ME Wiki nur aus Planeten und Sonnensystemen und Sternencluster bestehen würde. Nur es ist hier jedem freigestellt, mit welchen Themenbereichen einer anfangen und sich beschäftigen darf. Ich habe mich eben für die "Planetologische Abteilung" in ME entschieden und werde es bis zum Schluß durchziehen. Ich halte niemanden davon ab, Artikel in anderen Themenbereichen zu erstellen. PS: Wem haben wir hier die Anpassung des Wiki-Layouts zu verdanken? Dir, Relde? Gut, dann kann derjenige auch meine grüne provisorische Schrift wieder umändern :-) @ Sun Ja, Vorlagen sind hier möglich. Ich würde denjenigen virtuell abknutschen, welcher es schafft meine Tabellen für die Planeten, Sonnensysteme und Sternhaufen als Vorlagen einzurichten. :D Immerding 17:36, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich ist es kein Vorwurf aber die meisten neuen Beiträge sind diese beiträge von dir. Ich wollte eigendlich nur sagen das wir mehr von den Informativen Seiten über zB Squad member brauchen. ^^ Mich hat diesen 500 Artikel Ziehl verwirrt, da es die spontane wirkung herbei rief dass du nur so viele dieser kleinen artikel erstellst um dieses Ziel zu ereichen. Leider bist du der einzige der viel Zeit damit verbringt Neue information Diesem Wiki Hinzuzufügen, Weshalb wir nun ein wiki das Mehr überplanten im Mass Effect 2 handelt als alles andere haben. Hätte ich einen 2. Pc würde ich soga helfen da dies leicht zu bekommende informationen sind. Ich würde allgemein mehr informationen sammeln das ich mir die nicht so sehr behalten müsste. Und da ich im Moment Meine Zeit nicht mit dem spielen von ME zubringe kann ich das wiki leider auch nicht vorantreiben. Relde 17:57, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hintergrund der Hauptseite Was ist mit dem Hintergrund los? Nur Provisorium oder bekommt diese einen neuen grauen Touch in N7-Style? Immerding 17:55, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grau was is den nun schon wieder grau? also bei mir hab ixch über alls dieses blau un weiße schrift Relde 18:00, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bitte? Bei dir ist der Hintergrund der Startseite nicht grau? Immerding 18:06, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte das heute im ersten versuch auf grau dann hab ich das kompltt auf blau geändert mein ich jeden falls Relde 18:15, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Grün ?!!! WFT wtf was soll das i-wer hat nen riesen caos mit dem grün in der discussion angerichtet @ Relde Sorry, das war ich! Man konnte in den vorigen Tagen den weißen Text nicht auf weißem Hintergrund lesen. PS: Wie wäre es wenn du die Schriftfarbe der Links auf türkis (?) ändern würdest? So wie in der englischen Wiki? Diese wären zumindest etwas besser lesbar aufgrund des größeren Kontrastes zur Hintergrundfarbe. PPS: Wer hat die Überschriften hier verhunzt? Immerding 19:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) je irgend wer has mir den grün sichtlich übertriben am anfang war das grün ja ok aber was da jetzt is versteh ich nich ich änder das demnächst das mit der linkfarbe kann ich versuchen wenn ich die richtige stelle zum ändern find glaub aber das geht mit dem tool dasn is es einfach Relde 22:02, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so es hatt egklappt auch wenn meine pipette anfangs net wollteRelde 22:08, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja ganz gut, aber die englische Link-Schrift-Farbe ist etwas bläulicher und weniger grün. Wenn du da noch etwas nachbessern kannst? Kannst du auch wieder das "Mass Effect Wiki" Logo in die linke obere Ecke der Hauptseite einsetzen? Dorthin wo jetzt sich nur eine einfache Schrift befindet? Immerding 22:24, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es ist schwer möglich einefarbe exakt zu kopieren ich habe zwar ein pipetten tool für diese farb auswahl benutzt aber wenn diese dennoch nit die richtige ist weis ich nicht weiter außer ich erhalte dein genauen farb code(hexadetimal) wenn ich nen bild link für das logo finde gerne bis jetzt find ich den aber net Relde 09:12, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Viele aktive User Hey, ich find das voll geil dass es einige aktive user hier gibt, wollt mal fragen wie oft ihr die teile schon durch habt xD ich hab erst vor 1 woche mir mass 2 angefangen xD und finde die handlungsfreiheit sehr cool. ;-) Sun1988 12:34, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) äh ich hab eine crack von me 1 gespielt durchgepielt war leider verbuggt mir dan me2 gehol durgespielt hab mir me1 bei steam gekauft, um es ohne leggs durchzupielen hab mir nen parzusat inhalte geholt un etwa die hälfte von me2 noch einmal durchgepielt ^^ 17:03, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) äh warum steht mein name da net ? Relde 17:44, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen so meine planeten Vorlage is fast fertig is ja kein problem eine bestehende tabelle zur vorlage umzuformatieren aber nerfig wenn die eckigren klammen alle in nowiki-tags müssen Ja,ok. Nur sind da einpaar Zellen nach rechts gerutscht. Warum steht überall "Vorlage X" als Platzhalter? Schreib einfach "k.A." oder sowas. Nicht jede Angabe wird verlinkt! Nur die Namen der Galaxie, Sternhaufen und Sonnensysteme. Kannst du zwei solche Vorlagen machen? Einamal mit und einmal ohne angehängter Populationstabelle? Immerding 14:18, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es funkt leider noch nich das war eig nen test un wenn die erste geht is die 2. kein problem ^^ Relde 14:47, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Übrigens habe ich das Logo bei in den Screenshots gefunden: http://de.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wiki.png Immerding 14:52, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) zu hoch max format is 250x65 pixels Relde 15:43, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich find im monent keine zeit für die vorlagen sry bin im moment mit allem ein wenig überfordert Relde 15:30, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) es scheint zu gehen ich hab den fehler gefunden muss nun die fuktion noch überpüfen ... jetzt gehts Relde 14:19, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki Hauptseite Ich habe mal mit der Bearbeitung der Frontseite dahingehend angefangen das sie jetzt einen kleinen Überblick über die bestehenden und noch offenen Artikel bietet. Müsste natürlich hin und wieder aktualisiert und angepasst weden..btw die oberen Blasen sind immer noch nicht ganz stimmig. p.s: ist nur ein vorschlag..kann gerne rückgängig gemacht werden falls es nicht gefällt Raffney 07:18, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Als Provisorium taugts, bis die fehlenden Artikel nachgetragen worden sind. Ich finde ein neues Design für die Hauptseite ist langsam notwendig geworden. Aber eine 1:1-Kopie des englischen Wikis sollte das deutsche nicht werden. Da wehre ich mich stark dagegen. Deswegen habe ich auch nicht die üblichen Boxen verwendet sondern schuf eigene, besser lesbare Tabellen. ;-) Immerding 09:17, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) eine 1zu1 kopie ist es auch höchstens oberflächlich außerdem gibt es schlimmeres ;) ; die beste mass effect wiki frontseite hat meiner meinung nach das russische..da hat sich jemand mühe gegeben. Raffney 06:55, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Breiteres Artikelfeld Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder hat Wikia doch eingelenkt und den Artikelplatz verbreitert? Wird der Traum nachdem Alptraum doch endlich wahr? Doch nicht nur für vorübergehend, hoffe ich. Immerding 07:13, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Update: Ok, hat sich erledigt. Man hat diese Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht. Super... Immerding 06:16, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Neue Nutzer ohne Efahrung was Enzyklopädien betrifft Vielleicht konnte man diesen Text, den ich an den neuen User "Ibrahim Derwish" geschrieben habe, in eine Qualitätsrichtlinie für dieses Wiki einarbeiten: "1. In eine Enzyklopädie nie persönliche Erfahrungen, Erlebnisse, Spekulationen, Kritik, etc. schreiben. "Ich", "mich" und "mir" sind tabu. Die Artikel werden immer in 3. Person verfasst, möglichst neutral und objektiv. Es geht hier nicht um einen selbst, sondern ausschließlich um Mass Effect und seine Inhalte. Schau am besten die Kodexeinträge im Spiel duch oder einige Artikel hier. In dieser Form sollten die Artikel verfasst werden. Wenn man selbst keine Zeit hat für das Verfassen vom eigenen Text, dann kann man auch die Kodexeinträge reinstellen. Das ist einfacher, fehlerfreier und zeitsparender. Und fürs erste sollte das auch reichen. 2. Du musst an deiner Rechtschreibung arbeiten. Das ist das A und O in einer ernsthaften Enzyklopädie. 3. Smileys sind eine weitere Todsünde in einer informativen Enzyklopädie. Das ist kein Forum, Blog oder Chat, sondern ein Online-Nachschlagewerk über das gesamte Mass Effect Universum." http://de.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Rassismus Immerding 06:13, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir machen Relde 16:50, 14. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das müste nur einbisschen mehr sein am Text. Das könnte nur ein kleiner Teil davon werden. Bis jetzt fehlt mir nur de Zeit dafür. Mal sehen ob ich Ende Dezember und Anfang Januar was dazu verfasse. PS: Wir haben jetzt einen anderen neuen Benutzer erhalten, nur seine Rechtschreibung ist mhhhh... PPS: Wir haben noch ein knappes Jahr um Mass Effect 1 und 2 größtenteils zu vervollständigen, danach kommt ab Ende Dezember 2011 eine neue Flut an Informationen mit Mass Effect 3 und vermutlich darauffolgenden DLCs. Immerding 04:34, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 1.nach weihnachten bis ende dezeber ist der zeitraum wo ich evebtuell ausreichent zeit für derartiges habe 2.Rechtschreibung korrigieren kann man ja is einfacher als stendig inforemationen raussuchen zu müssen 3. stimmt ^^ ~#Relde 21:53, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Rechtschreibfehler in der internen Wiki-Werbeanzeige Jemand sollte das ausbessern: "Mass Effect Wiki Die Mass Effect-Enzyklopedie!" Enzyklopädie mit ä! Immerding 18:20, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich weis nicht wo ich den fehler suchem soll un kann ihn daher nicht beheben ~#Relde 13:22, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn du dich auf die Bilder beziehst, bin ich die richtige Anlaufstelle. Schick eine Mail an marc at wikia-inc.com zusammen mit dem Bild und dem fehlerhaften Text und dem Text, der stattdessen dort stehen sollte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:42, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki noch aktiv? Ich wollte mal wissen ob das Wiki noch aktiv ist und wer hier alles mitarbeitet. Ich überlege nämlich, ob ich nicht auch was beisteuern könnte, aber bei einem inaktiven Wiki wäre es ja Schade um die viele Arbeit ;-) - Twenny Disku 15:23, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) YO hau rein! ;-) Raffney 18:41, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Schön :-) Sind denn auch noch andere Leute da? - Gruß Twenny Disku 11:19, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen, die Zweite Mit meinem Wiki konnte ich auch ein paar Erfahrungen sammeln, was Vorlagen angeht. Bei Interesse könnte ich auch ein paar beisteuern. Ich dachte da beispielsweise an Navigationsleisten aber evtl auch Infoboxen zu Personen u.ä. Hier mal ein kleines Beispiel für eine Navigationsleiste des Sol-Systems: Feedback ist erwünscht =) - Gruß Twenny Disku 23:15, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Is nicht meine Baustelle sieht aber gut aus^^ Also zu den Infoboxen bei Personen..ich mag so was nicht..in einem extra Artikel so etwa in der Art einer kurzen zusammengefassten Übersicht über die Charaktere ist das fein aber bei den eigentlichen Artikeln brauch man keine kurze Übersicht..die hat man schon, wenn man sich die Bilder anguckt "...is nur meine Meinung und die muss nicht überall verbreitet werden''.." ;) 'Raffney 03:12, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC)' ::Ist auch nur eine Idee, die ich aus anderen Wikis aufgegriffen habe. Ich dachte daran Infos wie Geburtsplanet, -ort, -datum, Spezies, etc. in die Infobox zu integrieren. Aber bei Personen lässt sich, dass auch in textform unterbringen =) ::Dabei fällt mir ein, dass man bei Büchern sowas ggf. einbauen könnte. Ich habe bei dem Artikel zu Mass Effect: Die Offenbarung die allgemeinen Information in einer Auflistung untergebracht. Bei sowas halte ich eine Infobox für ansehnlicher und übersichtlicher. ::Vielleicht melden sich ja noch andere dazu? Bisher sieht es ja fast danach aus als seien nur zwei Leute aktiv ^^ ::Gruß Twenny Disku 14:25, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Find ich nicht schlecht. Hab schon mal darüber nachgedacht, diese in den Planeten- und Sonnensystem-Artikeln einzusetzen. Dies eine modifizierte Version deiner Box, die Farben angepasst an die meiner Tabellen. Ich finde die Ein- und Ausblendfunktion ist überflüssig, da diese Boxen eh am besten am Fuße eines Artikels passen. Immerding 04:07, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Joa, die Ausblendfunktion kann man weglassen. Ich hatte mir das mal von der Wikipedia abgeguckt, aber da stehen auch teilweise 3 oder 4 solcher Boxen untereinander, da ist es dann widerum sinnvoller. Finde es gut, dass es euch gefällt, ich kann dir auch helfen die Boxen in den Artikeln einzubinden, wenn du willst. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 16:26, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: ::@Twenny ::Ja, das wäre ganz super von dir, wenn du die Navigationsleisten in die Planeten-Artikel einfügen könntest. Ich habe probehalber eine in den Merkur-Artikel hinzugefügt, nur der Abstand zu der Haupttabelle konnte ich nicht vergrößern, damit die Tabelle nicht so aneinander kleben. ::Den Link in der NAVI-Leiste im jeweiligen Artikel zum gleichen Artikel würde ich entfernen und den Namen fett und unterstrichen stehenlassen, wie ich bereits im Merkur-Artikel vorgemacht habe. ::Ich würde noch in die NAVI-Box falls im System vorhanden, Treibstoffdepot und Massenportal der vollständigkeithalber hinzufügen. Weißt du wie man platzsparend in dieser Box lange Bezeichungen trennt und die letzten Worttteil unterhalb dem ersten platziert? Sozusagen eine Doppelzeile generiert? ::Noch was, bei Systemen die in beiden Teilen vorkommen, und im dritten Teil alleer Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch vorkommen werden, wie Sol, Aralakh oder Witwe mit der Citadel, würde ich wie zum Beispiel im Falle Luna/Erdmond eine Textzeile unterhalb der Bezeichnung "Luna" hinzufügen, für "Mass Effect" in Kleinbuchstaben bzw. den Namen des jeweiligen Teils in dem ein Planet bereisbar ist, weil zum Beispiel Luna im ersten Teil erkundbar ist, im zweiten Teil aber nicht. ::Immerding 04:31, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hm, ich überlege gerade noch, wie man sowas am Besten implementieren könnte. Zunächst einmal würde ich so Dinge wie ''Asteroidengürtel wegfallen lassen. Erstmal verbraucht das Wort zuviel Platz und zweitens ist der Gürtel meines Wissens auch keine bereisbare Gegend im System, oder? Für eine zweite Zeile müsste man die Tabelle wahrscheinlich umschreiben. Würde es ein Spaltenprinzip sein, so wie du es im Sol-Artikel verwendest, wäre das kein Problem. Hierbei ist das ja eher eine Art Aufzählung in einer Zeile ohne Spalten, weshalb die zweite Zeile um so und soviel Pixel verschoben sein müsste, um genau unter dem Wortanfang zu stehen. Dies geht aber auch nur mit probieren und müsste zu jeder Leiste angepasst werden. Ich halte beides für unschön und meiner Meinung nach würde es die Leiste unübersichtlicher machen. Mit den Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 (später auch 3) Markierungen muss ich noch überlegen. Ich dachte an eine hochsgestellte Schriftform, doch dann würde die Leiste zu lang sein und in eine zweite Spalte rutschen. Außerdem würde die Übersichtlichkeit darunter wohl leiden. Mit der zweiten Zeile habe ich ja schon meine Bedenken geäußerst. Eigentlich denke ich, dass die Navigationsleisten nur einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen sollen. Dinge wie das Treibstoffdepot oder die Spielmarkierungen kann man auch in die Tabelle des passenden Systemartikels einfügen. Die Navileiste soll ja nur kurz und knapp alle Planeten und Monde aufführen und schnell auf das System verweisen können, ohne sich den ganzen Artikel durchlesen zu müssen. So sieht man halt auch alle Nachbarplaneten und sowas. Das Massenportal kann man hinzufügen, wenn eines vorhanden ist. So würde die Leiste wohl einzeilig und am übersichtlichsten bleiben. Die detailierte Auflistung wäre dann im System-Artikel zu finden. Ich denke das wäre am besten. Ich habe jetzt mal eine Leiste gemacht. Erstmal ohne Asteroidengürtel und Spielmarkierungen aber den Erdmond hochgestellt. Ich finde das besser, da Luna ja kein eigenständiger Planet auf eigener Umlaufbahn und somit leichter als Mond zu erkennen ist. In Mass Effect 3 soll ja auch mindestens ein Mond vorhanden sein, soweit ich weiß, weshalb man das auch auf andere Systeme übertragen könnte. Zudem ist es auch platzsparender ^^ Achja, den Abstand zwischen Infobox und Navigationsleiste kannst du leicht vergrößern indem du margin-top:1em; oben in den ersten style-Befehl hinzufügst. Außerdem kannst du die eckigen Klammern immer stehen lassen auch wenn du die Leiste zB in den Merkur-Artikel miteinfügst. Wenn dort dann Merkur steht entfällt die Verlinkung von allein, denn es ergibt ja keinen Sinn vom Merkur-Artikel auf genau denselben Artikel zu verlinken ^^ Also würde Merkur dann nicht als Link erscheinen sonder als fett gedrucktes Wort ohne Link. Halt eigentlich ganuso wie du es jetzt hast nur ohne Unterstrich. Gruß Twenny Disku 11:57, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @Twenny und alle OK, noch eine kleine Ergänzung, wie ich mir das mit den Navi-Leisten vorstelle: In jeweils einzelnen Planeten-Navileisten für Planetenartikel sollten nur die Aufzählung aller Planeten, Monde und Raumstationen oder Schiffe im jeweiligen System stehen. In den einzelnen Sonnensystem-Navileisten: Die Aufzählung aller Systeme im jeweiligen Sternhaufen/Cluster. In den einzelnen Sternhaufen-Navileisten: Die Aufzählung aller Sternhaufen der jeweiligen Galaxie. Hier bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das verwenden will, da hier sonst die Leiste in eine beträchtliche Höhe anwachsen würde. Und außerdem muß man diese noch irgendwie unterteilen in Sternhaufen von ME, ME2 und später auch ME3. Einige kommen in mehreren Teilen von Mass Effect vor (wie Lokaler Cluster, Serpent-Nebel), andere wiederum, und das sind die meisten, aber nicht. Zum Beispiel ist eine Aufzählung aller Systeme in den Stenhaufen-Artikeln vollkommen überflüssig, da diese sowieso schon oben in den Übersichtstabellen genannt werden, angefangen mit dem Portal-System. @ Twenny Ich musste die Navigationsbox für Systeme im Omega-Nebel deswegen löschen. Irgenwelche Einwände gegen mein Vorschlag oder Verbesserungen? Immerding 18:25, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir soweit ganz gut =) ::Zum letzten Punkt mit den Sternhaufen-Leisten: Meinst du damit dann quasi die Milchstraße? Also ich komme momentan so mit: Planeten-Navi (SOL: Merkur, Venus, Erde,...), Sonnensysteme-Navi (LOKALER CLUSTER: Sol), Sternhaufen-Navi (MILCHSTRAßE: Lokaler Cluster). In Klammern stehen grob die Navis. ::Um die Sternhaufen der verschiedenen Spiele aufzuzählen, würde ich dann drei Navileisten (wenn ich es richtig einschätze, wird dies wohl nur einmal vorkommen) einfügen, die man ein- und wieder ausklappen kann. ::Beispiel: ::So in der Art halt. Für den Fall, dass ich alles richtig verstanden habe =D ::Gruß Twenny Disku 22:31, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke, du hast mich richtig verstanden bezüglich der Navi-Leisten-Hierarchie! ;-) Guut! Genau so. Die Aus-und Einbelndfunktion habe ich völlig vergessen. Das würde unser Problem mit der wuchernden Größe der Boxen lösen. Ich habe einpaar Verbesserungen und Ergänzungen hinzugefügt, und die kompletten Listen für ME und ME2. Ich hoffe, daß die Namen soweit richtig in der Rechtschreibung und nach der Alphabetordnung geordnet sind und fürs Probeeinfügen bereit sind. Der vertikale Abstand zwischen Artikeltext und Navi-Box bleibt wie üblich "margin-top:2em". Bei Sternhaufen, welche in mehreren ME-Teilen vorkommen, werden eben zwei oder mehrere Leisten, der Milchstraßen-Karte des jeweiligen Teils entsprechend, hinzugefügt. Hier ist der senkrechte Abstand zwischen den Navi-Boxen kleiner > "1em". Die Abstandpunkte habe ich, ebenso wie den Text, fett geschrieben, da sie sonst zwischen dem Text optisch untergehen. Die Markierungen nach ME-Teile in der Boxüberschrift, neben "Milchstraße", habe ich verkleinert und hochgestellt, damit die eigentlich wichtige überschrift visuell besser zur Geltung kommt. Super, diese Boxen mit den Cluster-Links, soweit richtig geschrieben und verlinkt, gibt einen auch eine gute Hilfestellung beim Erstellen der Artikel. So hat man eine gute Übersicht über bereits existirende und noch fehlende Cluster-Artikel. Oh man, ich muß aber richtig reinhauen, es ist schon Mitte 2011. Noch weniger als sechs Monate bis ME3. Immerding 16:35, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt :) ::Ich würde jedoch noch Vorlagen für die Milchstraßen-Leisten vorschlagen. Die bleiben soweit ja immer unverändert. Das würde dann Platz sparen und bei der Bearbeitung eine bessere Übersichtlichkeit ergeben. Außerdem können neue und unerfahrene Artikelschreiber nicht so schnell einen Fehler machen, der die ganze Tabelle zunichte machen würde ^^ ::Wenn euch das nicht stört würde ich probieren die Vorlagen zu ME 1 und 2 demnächst einzustellen. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 07:59, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, ich hab jetzt nicht ganz verstanden das mit den Milchstraßen-Leisten. Es wird ja voraussichtlich nur eine Galaxie in ME geben, ergo auch nur ein Artikel, ich finde extra dafür Navi-Leisten anzufertigen wäre deshalb eher überflüssig. Ich hadere noch mit den Gedanken, für all diese Navi- Leisten im Artikel noch einen extra Level-2-Artikelabschnitt hinzuzufügen, um besser abzugrenzen und in der obigen kleinen Inhaltsverzeichnis-Box leicht ansteuerbar zu machen. Irgendwelche Verbesserungsvorschläge für die von mir modifizierte Leiste von dir? Meinungen zum Extra-Artikelabschnitt für Navi-Boxen? Immerding 16:18, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich habs irgendwie doof formuliert, sorry ^^ Ich meine halt Vorlagen, damit man die Boxen nicht immer im Code in die einzelnen Cluster-Artikel einfügen muss. Halt mit } oder sowas einfpgen. Das spart Speicherplatz und die Artikel bleiben übersichtlicher. Zudem kann halt ein Neuling damit nicht so schnell etwas falsch machen ^^ ::Aber was meinst du mit dem "Level-2-Artikelabschnitt"? Und den Navi-Box-Artikelabschnitten? ::Gruß Twenny Disku 16:59, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Find ich gut! Vorlagen für die Sternhaufen-Boxen wären sinnvoll. Bei Sonnensystemen oder Planeten wäre das wiederum aufwändig wegen dem ständig wechselnden Inhalt. Hier msste man für jeden System und "System-Planetengruppe" jeweils eine eigene Vorlage erstellen. Immerding 18:15, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Die beiden Vorlagen für die Cluster sind erstellt und heißen ganz fantasielos Vorlage:MilchstraßeME1 und Vorlage:MilchstraßeME2. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 18:46, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ausgezeichnet! Ich wollte nur noch hinzufügen, mit den Level-2-Artikelabschnitt für die Navi-Boxen meine ich, einen Extra-Abschnitt am Fuße des Artikels hinzufügen wie bereits im Lokalen Cluster probehalber vorgemacht. Nur mit dem Titel bin ich mir nicht sicher. Vorschläge meinerseits: "Bereisbare Sternhaufen der Milchstraße" "Zugängliche Sternhaufen der Milchstraße" Weitere Ideen? Immerding 20:49, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht, dass Überschriften unbedingt notwendig sind. Diese Navigationsleisten kennt man eigentlich jeder von Wikipedia, ihre Funktion ist somit weitestgehend klar. ::Gruß Twenny Disku 14:49, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt da aber ein Problem: In der Wikia wird am Fuße eines jeden Artikels die LV2- Ebene "Lies mehr" hinzugefügt und der Artikel wiederrum unterteilt. Wenn ich die Navibox einfach so stehenlasse, dann vermittelt das optisch den Eindruck, als ob sie zu den drüberstehenden LV2-Abschnittsebene gehören würde. Immerding 07:40, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Man könnte diese Navigationsleisten auch auf Squad-Mitglieder anwenden. So ist ein schnelles wechseln bei Shepards Kameraden möglich. Gruß Twenny Disku 13:28, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Neues Layout für Spoilerwarnbalken Ich hab mal das Aussehen aller drei Stück aufgefrischt: Mass Effect: Mass Effect 2: Mass Effect 3: Die Hintergrundfarbe des ME2-Balkens sieht im Vergleich zu der Schrift einbisschen blass aus. Hab noch keine passende gefunden. Vielleicht Cerberus-Farben wäre optimal? Leider kenne ich ich nicht mit den ganzen Farbcodes aus und kann keine passenden Farben "mischen". Für ME1-Balken ein metallbläuliches "Allianz-Blau"? Weiß ich nicht, wie gut ich mit dem Blau oben getroffen habe. Für ME3 bleibt bis jetzt Schwarz, oder genauer vielleicht: "N7-Schwarz". Der Balken sieht meiner Meinung nach am besten von den dreien aus. Immerding 07:13, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Also mir gefällt das in ganz schwarz besser. Beim Mass Effect Spoiler stört es mich irgendwie, dass der Hintergrund im Allgemeinen blau und unter dem Mass Effect Schriftzug schwarz ist... - Gruß Twenny Disku 10:10, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bildvorschau überlappt die Navi-Leiste rechts Bei übergroßen Bildern funktioniert Autosize nicht, so das die rechte Leiste vom Bild überlappt wird. Beispielbild Immerding 18:04, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Statistiken der deutschen Mass Effect Wiki Werden hier auch Statistiken aufgezeichnet, wie zum Beispiel tägliche/wöchentliche/monatliche/jährliche Zugriffszahlen aller registrierter Benutzer oder Gäste oder Zahl der erstellten Beiträge pro Tag/Woche usw., oder aus welchen Ländern die Zugriffe erfolgen? Oder noch etwas anderes? Wenn ja, wer hat darauf Zugriff, der Admin der einzelnen Wikis oder nur Wikia-Admins? Relde,wie siehts aus? Wenn du noch der Admin hier bist, denn wir ich habe seit Ende Dezember 2010 nichts von dir gehört! Ich frag nicht nur aus puren Interesse, sondern auch ob es sich lohnt hier noch weiter zu machen. ;-) Immerding 21:36, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich kenne nur diese Seite: Spezial:Statistik. ::Aber ich denke, dass die Benutzerzahl mit Erscheinen von Mass Effect 3 automatisch in die Höhe schnellen wird. Es ist viel zu einfach bei Google Mass Effect Wiki einzugeben und anschließend hier zu landen ;-) ::Gruß Twenny Disku 10:13, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC)